Rockman: The Long Forgotten Story
by Locke3K
Summary: Un triste relato sobre lo ocurrido en las sagas Rockman desde el punto de vista de un individuo en un futuro desolado. Incluye datos reales, y partes añadidas para vincular las historias. Conoce el destino de Rock,X,Zero y los demas. Espero que les guste.
1. Prólogo

**_Notas del Autor:_**

Holas a todos. Este es el primer FanFiction que he hecho. Es mas, nunca he leído FanFiction alguno y ni siquiera había tenido interés en el tema, pero un día me llegó un golpe de inspiración y he aquí el resultado.

Más que un FanFiction, esta historia podría ser catalogada hasta como un documental, ya que contiene mucha información REAL sobre las sagas Rockman (información recolectada con tiempo y esfuerzo por medio de los mismos juegos, información oficial dada por Capcom e información recolectada por la web). Además contiene trozos agregados por mí para complementar la historia que Keiji Inafume aún no desvela. (Desconocidas son las razones de el por que). Complementos tales como trozos de historia agregados para conectar las sagas, o lo que muchos se preguntan...¿Que sucedio con Rockman, Protoman y los demas?. ¿Es X el Rockman original con algun tipo de mejora?.¿La eterna guerra entre robots y humanos irá a terminar?.Espero que sea de su agrado. He tratado de contar los sucesos de la manera más lógica y fiel a la historia original. Espero recibir sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o criticas. Todas serán tomadas muy en cuenta. Gracias.

P.D: Si es que alguno por ahí no lo sabe. Rockman es el nombre original de Megaman en Japón. Personalmente me gusta más el nombre original japonés, por lo que será el que utilice para referirme a él en esta historia. Salvo él, todos los otros nombres serán de la version USA.

De un Rockman Fan de toda la vida para todos los Fans del Robot Azul:

**_Rockman_**

**_The Long Forgotten Story_**

**_By Maverick Hunter Locke.-._**

**_Prólogo:_**

Ya prácticamente no puedo contar cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

Aún puedo recordar cuando este mundo estaba totalmente poblado.

La vida florecía en cada esquina. La civilización vivía su mejor momento.

Era una sociedad utópica.

Ahora….nada. Es todo lo que queda. Un gran vacío.

Hasta donde llega mi visión, todo lo que puedo distinguir es tierra baldía y un mar ácido. Ningún rastro queda de lo que alguna vez fue una gran civilización.

Es sumamente difícil aceptar lo que ven mis ojos.

He estado buscando durante largo tiempo por alguna señal de vida, pero hasta ahora no he tenido éxito.

Ya no tiene sentido el preguntarse quien fue el responsable de esto. Humanos y Robots. Todos hemos sido responsables.

Lo que me pregunto en este momento es¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tuvimos que llegar a esto?

¿Es que no hubo otra opción?

Lo más seguro es que jamás encuentre la respuesta.

De todas formas poca importancia tiene… Lo hecho, hecho está.

Ahora me encuentro totalmente solo, aquí en este lugar desértico en el planeta Tierra, contemplando una puesta de sol que alguna vez acompañó a millones de habitantes en sus habituales días.

En cambio, ahora solamente cubre una tierra desolada, muerta hace mucho tiempo.

La tierra ya había pasado por severas crisis en varias ocasiones, pero jamás llegaron a esta magnitud.

Hubo demasiadas guerras.

La humanidad desde sus inicios siempre ha estado en conflicto.

En su afán de supremacía, el ser humano se volvió codicioso.

Y los Robots, al ser creaciones de una humanidad rencorosa, comenzaron a adoptar el comportamiento de sus creadores.

Las peores guerras se dejaron ver en los últimos siglos.

Guerras tales como: "Las guerras Willy", "Las guerras Maverick", "Las guerras Élficas", "Las guerras R.O.C.K" o la peor de todas… "Las guerras Niltanium".  
En ellas, hubo seres que, en su ansia de poder, trataron de sembrar caos y destrucción. Seres que quizás alguna vez fueron bien intencionados.

Lamentablemente, se dejaron corromper por su codicia y egocentrismo.

Pero hubo algunos, que reunieron coraje para presentarles oposición.

Humanos y Robots, llevados por sus ideales y sueños de un mundo mejor, en donde ambas razas podrían convivir en armonía.

Estos héroes existieron en el pasado y defendieron con su cuerpo y alma que la justicia prevaleciera.

Ahora todos ellos, héroes y villanos, yacen en el olvido.

A veces me deprimo enormemente al pensar… ¿Fueron todos esos esfuerzos en vano?

¿De que sirvieron todos esos interminables años de lucha?

¿Era simplemente nuestro destino terminar así o hubo alguna manera de hacer que las cosas fueran diferentes?

Lo importante ahora, es que tengo una misión.

Mi vida mientras dure tiene un objetivo.

Debo sobrevivir mientras pueda…

De alguna forma debo resistir, debo perseverar…

La persona más especial en mi vida me encomendó esta misión.

"Debes vivir…. Vivir por todos nosotros. Tú serás la prueba viviente de que alguna vez existió la raza humana".

No romperé mi promesa.

Haré todo lo posible por no fallar.

Si es que de alguna forma puedo encontrar a alguien con vida, puede que haya alguna esperanza. Puede que podamos comenzar desde cero.

No debo renunciar a esa esperanza.

Llevo largo tiempo buscando pero aún no he conseguido nada.

Ahora mismo, me encuentro descansando en las ruinas donde alguna vez existió una ciudad llamada "Giga City 3"

Estoy agotado… Han pasado días en que he buscado sin descanso.

Peor aún… Rondan por aquí unos seres llamados "Los otros".

Seres sin vida que no se le pueden catalogar en ninguna raza conocida.

Su único objetivo es asegurarse que no quede ningún rastro de vida en este planeta.

He tenido varios enfrentamientos con ellos.

Son unos seres implacables. De no ser por mi armamento, seguramente me habrían acabado hace mucho.

Mi última confrontación con ellos fue la más difícil de todas.

Me hirieron severamente, pero de alguna forma logre salir con vida.

Tengo temor…A veces creo que no lo lograre.

Es demasiado difícil mantenerse optimista en esta situación.

Pero lo haré por ella.

Por ella seguiré luchando. A ella le debo todo.

En estos momentos estoy tratando de sanar mis heridas mientras descanso.

La soledad es mi eterna acompañante.

De vez en cuando, mientras admiro la puesta de sol cubriendo la desolada tierra y el mar totalmente contaminado, tengo visiones.

A veces creo ver las cosas como fueron antes.

Mi mente distorsiona la realidad para ver las cosas como eran en el pasado.

El mar se ve hermoso y la tierra llena de vida.

Todo esto me produce una nostalgia impensable. Es una sensación que recorre mi cuerpo que es difícil de describir.

Un sin fin de recuerdos inundan mi mente. Recuerdos que son y no son míos. Recuerdos de otros tiempos…mejores tiempos.

Tiempos…donde todo parecía posible….ahora solo son sueños perdidos en el vacío.

Aún así, puedo ver cosas claramente, como si solo hubiera sido ayer.

Presumiblemente estamos ahora alrededor del Siglo 30XX, no estoy del todo seguro… pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es que todo comenzó en el Siglo 20XX………..

**_Fin del Prólogo_**


	2. Episodio 1

_**Episodio 1: Rockman Classic Saga 20XX**_.

20XX….Todo comenzó aquí. La humanidad avanzaba a pasos enormes en lo referente a tecnología. Su enorme inteligencia los llevo a descubrir grandes avances para el beneficio de la humanidad.

En este tiempo nació un hombre de una inteligencia sin precedentes. Su nombre, Dr. Thomas Light.

Desde joven, el Dr. T. Light dedicó su vida a la ciencia, al descubrimiento de nuevas tecnologías que ayudarían a la raza humana. Todo esto lo llevo a inventar una forma de IA capaz de convivir con el ser humano y ayudarlo en sus tareas más difíciles.

Trabajó arduamente para cumplir su sueño. Un futuro de humanos y robots viviendo juntos, ayudándose mutuamente.

Tras mucho tiempo y trabajo, el primer robot fue inventado.

Su nombre respondió al de: Protoman.

Light estaba entusiasmado. Era la primera de sus creaciones robóticas. Se avecinaba un futuro brillante.

El Doctor, en su emoción, activó al robot y este cobro vida.

Pero no estuvo fuera de problemas. Su sistema sufrió una inestabilidad por lo que perdió el control, Light fue lastimado y el robot escapó sin un destino predefinido hasta que se desactivara automáticamente.

El paradero del robot fue desconocido, pero afortunadamente no tuvo ninguna víctima más en su camino.

Thomas Light al recuperarse, trabajó duramente en encontrar el error que lo había llevado al fracaso, por lo que diseño un nuevo sistema en base a reglas que les implementaría a sus creaciones.

La regla principal: "Un robot jamás deberá dañar a un ser humano".

Aun así, el Dr. se dio cuenta que no podía realizar esta tarea solo, así que contrató a un científico brillante para ayudarlo. Su nombre era Dr. Albert Willy. En conjunto construyeron a los 2 primeros robots exitosos. Ellos fueron Rock y Roll, robots de Primera Generación.

Rock y Roll, robot-androides hermanos, fueron un éxito rotundo.

Sus acciones los semejaban a un ser humano normal pese a que podían lograr cosas que los humanos, debido a su débil cuerpo, no podían, por lo que sus labores de ayudantía las cumplían con una eficacia impresionante.

Sin lugar a dudas fueron el primer gran paso a un gran proyecto de convivencia humano-robot.

Después de haber comprobado el buen funcionamiento de ambos, comenzaron a desarrollar distintos robots para distintas áreas de trabajos. Así nacieron robot tales como Elecman, Cutman, Iceman o Fireman.

Al tiempo, comenzaron discusiones entre ambos científicos debido a que Light, por seguridad general, no quería poner en marcha inmediatamente los robots hasta que estuvieran totalmente testeados.

No volvería a cometer el mismo error que en el pasado.

Haciendo caso omiso de esto Willy, en un acto de insubordinación, activó uno de los robots en estado incompleto de estabilidad, lo que ocasionó que se saliera de control y destruyera gran parte del laboratorio.

La única forma de detener al descontrolado robot fue destruyéndolo.

Seguido de esto, Light despidió a Willy por no hacer caso de sus advertencias y por su actitud obsesiva y descarriada.

Se dio cuenta que Willy, más que por el beneficio de la humanidad, actuaba por beneficio propio.

Por desgracia, la locura de Willy era tan grande como su inteligencia y comenzó a planear su venganza.

"Eres un tonto Light. Juro que algún día volveré y me vengaré de ti y de toda la gente estúpida que no me apoyó".

Una noche, el Dr. Willy violó la seguridad del Laboratorio del Dr. Light y robó los 6 robots en prueba que permanecían desactivados.

En su laboratorio privado, Willy reprogramó y rediseñó a los robots para que solo siguieran sus órdenes, aunque esto significara dañar a un humano.

Los denominó: Robot Masters.

Comenzaron a causar desastres en la ciudad.

Robo, maldad y destrucción sembraron a su paso. Light estaba abrumado. Sus propias creaciones estaban causando dolor y destrucción. Este no era el ideal de sus sueños.

Entonces Rock, con un fuerte sentido de la justicia implementado por su creador, se ofreció voluntariamente para ser modificado en un robot de batalla para detener a Willy.

"Gracias Rock, eres un niño muy valiente. Si dependiera de mi, no te daría esta responsabilidad ya que eres como un hijo para mi. Pero sé que si alguien puede detener a Willy, ese eres tú Rock".

Así nació el robot azul que, junto a su inseparable cañón Buster, defendió la justicia. Rockman, el eterno némesis de Willy.

Sus habilidades lo hacían incomparable a cualquier soldado humano.

Su exoesqueleto fue formado con una aleación de Titanio muy ligero y duro.

Su sistema de alimentación se basaba en un tipo de energía lumínica muy poderosa que dependiendo su fuente de luz, podía alterar la apariencia externa de la armadura, cambiando su color.

Su fuente luminosa por defecto fue azul.

Sus piernas le daban una velocidad muy superior a la de un ser humano atlético y le permitían saltar distancias considerables.

Su principal arma era un brazo-cañón denominado Búster.

Una poderosa arma capaz de disparar rayos lumínicos de él y que más adelante se optimizaría para ser llamada Mega búster. Esta arma tendría la habilidad de cargar su energía para realizar un poderoso disparo llamado Charge Shot.

El cañón buster también contaba con un sistema llamado VAS (Variable Armament System o Sistema de Armamento variable). Estasistema le permitía copiar una arma enemiga compatible, sustrayendo su energía lumínica.

Rockman era todo un robot de batalla imparable que, en malas manos, pudo haber presentado un peligro terrible a la humanidad.

A pesar de su edad mental que simulaba un niño de 12 años, Rockman demostró tener una determinación intachable y un corazón de oro.

Luchó sin descanso contra los 6 Robot Masters, luego contra Willy y venció. No obstante, Willy consiguió huir, jurando algún día volver para destruirlo y dominarlo todo.

Desde ese momento se inició una etapa en la historia de la humanidad conocida como "Las Guerras Willy.".

Willy más adelante, intentó nuevamente sembrar el caos en el mundo construyendo 8 nuevos Robots para sus fines.

Rockman le plantó cara nuevamente y volvió a detenerlo.

Tiempo después, Willy encontró a Protoman, el robot prototipo que fue construido por Light, extraviado y desactivado. Corrigió sus inestabilidades, excepto una falla en su sistema de energía ya que así lo haría depender totalmente de el.

Sus principales características fueron su color rojo y plomo, sus gafas oscuras, su escudo protector y su característica bufanda.

Su estructura interna era muy similar a la de Rock, pese a algunas modificaciones hechas por Willy, debido a que fue creado por el mismo científico.

Luchó cara a cara contra Rockman, pero Protoman cambió de parecer al enfrentarse a Rockman. Supo de las intenciones de Willy por lo que se volvió en su contra, pero prefirió actuar por su cuenta en vez de aliarse a Rock. Lo tomó como su asunto personal.

Pese a que Protoman tomara el camino correcto, su rivalidad con Rockman no desapareció, por lo que en continuas ocasiones le retó a un duelo para conocer quien era el mejor robot.

El resultado jamás de definió.

En variadas ocasiones más, Willy nuevamente causó estragos en la sociedad. Se valió de todos los recursos posibles para poder derrotar a Rockman, pero la determinación de este último siempre consiguió sobreponerse a las adversidades.

Comenzaron a surgir los primeros detractores de la construcción de robots.

Toda la destrucción que Willy sembró con sus robots empezó a repercutir en la sociedad. Los robots simbolizaban una gran ayuda, pero también una gran amenaza para el mundo.

En el caso que llegara un momento en donde el hombre fuera incapaz de controlar al robot, el podría revelarse y destruirlo.

Light hizo todo lo posible para que la gente siguiera confiando en ellos.

"Los robots son el fruto de lo que hemos cosechado. Ellos no son malvados por naturaleza. No juzguen a los robots por las obras de un hombre demente. De alguna forma, hemos de detener al Dr. Willy y traerlo ante la justicia. Por el bien de todos"

Willy continuó creando Robots para destruir a Rockman sin resultados satisfactorios.

Rockman siempre estaría ahí para detener a Willy cuando fuera necesario.

Rock, de todas formas, no estuvo solo.

Aparte del apoyo que el Dr. Light le daba y las nuevas armas que creó, también fue apoyado por Roll y también de cierta forma por Protoman, así como también por nuevos aliados.

Aliados tales como Rush su fiel compañero perro-robot, Eddie, Beat, Tango, Auto, el Dr. Cossack, su hija y Dúo, un Robot proveniente del espacio que llegó accidentalmente a la tierra para eliminar una energía llamada "Energía Maligna".

Los enemigos también aumentaron en cantidad y poder.

Nuevos Robot Masters, Enker, King, los Stardroids o Bass, un robot de nueva generación, fueron algunos de sus nuevos enemigos.

Bass, junto a su mascota acompañante Treble, significó uno de los mayores rivales de Rockman en ese entonces. El único objetivo de este robot era el ser el más fuerte.

Llego un momento, después de tantas batallas e intentos de aprisionar definitivamente a Willy, en el cual, después de haber frustrado nuevamente sus planes, Rockman tomo una decisión propia que desafiaba por completo su programación.

"Perdóname Rockman, he hecho mal. Me iré en paz".

"No te creo Willy! Voy a hacer lo que tuve que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás".

"No…Rockman no puedes! Un robot no debe lastimar nunca a ser humano".

"Soy más que un Robot…. Muere Willy!".

Rock, en ese momento estuvo determinado a acabar con la vida de Willy.

De no haber sido por Bass y su oportuna aparición Rockman hubiera ejecutado su amenaza.

Bass, salvó de la muerte a Willy. Este nuevamente huyó.

A pesar que no esta grabado en los registros históricos, esta fue la primera vez que se presentó el fenómeno Maverick, un fenómeno que se explica en el atentado, por voluntad propia o por la introducción de un virus, contra los principios impuestos en el robot, entre ellos el no lastimar a un ser humano.

Rock se reveló en contra de su programación y principios tomando una decisión por si mismo.

A pesar de este extraño suceso, Rock no volvió a dar indicios de este comportamiento nuevamente.

En uno de sus últimos atentados, Willy consiguió recuperar los datos de sus antiguas creaciones que se encriptaban en forma de ADN.

Los construyó nuevamente y lanzó un ataque a toda escala en contra de la humanidad con la totalidad de sus antiguas creaciones.

Rockman, Protoman, Dúo e incluso Bass, que se reveló en contra de Willy debido a que no iba a permitir que nadie derrotara a Rockman excepto él.

Todos ellos fueron a detener este último ataque.

Entre todos, gracias a un gran esfuerzo y sacrificio, lograron contener el ataque. Willy nuevamente fracasó.

Willy, furioso sostuvo una discusión con Rockman antes de huir nuevamente.

"Tu maldito hipócrita metálico! Dices que estas luchando por el bien y la justicia y aun así traes dolor y destrucción eliminando a mis robots. Crees que así estas haciendo el bien y no te das cuenta de que eres igual a mi!"

Rockman quedó paralizado. Era lo que decía Willy posible?

"No!. Acaso puede ser que tenga razón? Soy igual al hombre que siempre he tratado de detener? Entonces que significado tiene el que siga luchando?"

En ese momento los amigos de Rockman aparecieron oportunamente para apoyar a su confundido compañero.

"No lo escuches Rock. Willy solo esta intentando jugar con tu mente. Es verdad que nos vemos obligados a combatir, pero a veces es la única solución para poder asegurar la paz en el mundo"

Rockman, entonces entendió que a veces es necesario luchar para poder asegurar un futuro mejor.

"Es verdad… Gracias amigos. Seguiré luchando y no me detendré hasta detener los malvados planes de Willy!"

Así, batalla tras batalla, Rockman consiguió prevalecer y mantener la justicia.

Pasaron años y las batallas se prolongaron, pero llegó un momento en que Dr. Willy desapareció.

Pese a haber huido nuevamente, no dio señales de querer volver a plantear guerra.

Parecía que finalmente Rockman y compañía habían conseguido mantener la paz en el mundo.

Una sensación de tranquilidad se pudo respirar en el aire.

Pero esto solo fue un mal presagio de las cosas que estaban por venir….

Willy en su exilio comenzó a desarrollar su mejor trabajo, un nuevo tipo de Robot-Androide con una tecnología aún desconocida.

Su estructura física se compuso de un nuevo material que Light había descubierto y que en un momento Willy alcanzó a robar.

Sus características más llamativas a simple vista eran su color rojo, su larga melena rubia y un imponente cristal azul en su frente.

"Lo presiento. Este será el robot definitivo. Tú acabarás con mis enemigos. Serás mi obra maestra. Serás el principio del fin."

"Te llamaré Zero."

Este robot tendría 2 objetivos principales: Causar destrucción total y eliminar a su Némesis, Rockman.

Pasaron años para que este robot pudiera ser puesto en funcionamiento, y en el momento de su activación, Willy inmediatamente le introdujo en su sistema un complemento que desarrolló en conjunto con Zero.

Este complemento lo nombró: "Virus Zero", el cual presumiblemente aumentaría su capacidad destructiva al igual que su violencia.

Willy no imaginó a que límites llegaría el poder destructivo de este robot, descontrolándose en el momento de serle introducido el "Virus Zero" y, en su ataque de furia, ocasionó la muerte de su creador.

Willy se dejó llevar demasiado lejos por su ambición.

Aún así, las instrucciones principales permanecían intactas, sembrar el caos y eliminar a Rockman.

Eliminó a toda oposición. Entre muchos, cayó Bass ya que en su afán de ser el Robot más poderoso, desafió a un combate al nuevo robot.

Zero no encontró resistencia. Sus poderes superaban por mucho a los de su contrincante.

Así, Bass fue brutalmente destruido.

Luego Protoman se interpuso en su camino. Supo las intenciones malignas de este robot por el aura que desprendía.

Un aura llena de poder y maldad.

Protoman se encontraba débil. Su sistema de energía fallaba desde hace un tiempo. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde debía de acabar con la amenaza.

Pero ni aún con todo sus esfuerzos pudo comparársele, cayendo al final por la avería que lo destruyó lentamente.

Zero prosiguió con su objetivo.

Zero llegó al laboratorio de Light y comenzó a luchar con Rockman.

Rock inmediatamente tuvo un mal presentimiento. Este robot no era igual a todos los que se enfrentó anteriormente.

Advirtió al Dr. Light y a sus amigos que se alejaran lo más que pudieran del laboratorio, pero ellos no lo abandonaron.

El presentimiento de Rock no estaba errado.

Zero parecía imbatible. Ni aún el Mega-Buster a su máxima potencia parecía detenerlo.

La batalla duró horas y Rock exhausto sabía que pronto llegaría su final.

La diferencia de poder era mucha.

El laboratorio estaba completamente en ruinas, explosiones ocurrían por doquier, el humo no dejaba ver lo que ocurría y el caos reinaba en la ciudad. La gente huía despavorida.

El laboratorio del Dr. Light era un total campo de batalla.

Un campo de batalla en donde un robot luchaba por el futuro de la humanidad y otro estaba destinado a destruirla.

Light y los demás no podían hacer nada por ayudar a Rock.

Entre toda la batalla fueron gravemente heridos y el único que se mantenía en pie era un valeroso robot azul.

Rock estaba en su límite, sus daños iban más allá de toda reparación. Su armadura se encontraba en muy mal estado y su energía se acababa rápidamente.

No había salida alguna. Rock no iba a poder ganar esta batalla.

Tan solo una esperanza.

Rock no titubeó y en un desesperado intento, concentró toda su energía restante y disparó un poderoso tiro en contra el reactor principal del laboratorio con la esperanza de llevarse a Zero con él.

Zero no alcanzó a intuir a tiempo la decisión de Rockman.

Trató de detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde.

Se produjo una explosión enorme.

Gran parte de la ciudad quedo devastada con la explosión. Todo el laboratorio voló en mil pedazos y, en un último esfuerzo Rock saltó para salvar a Light de morir en la explosión.Light cayó en un compartimiento subterráneo de emergencia de su laboratorio.

No hubo tiempo para despedidas.

Rock solo sonrió.

Y después… nada.

Rock, con su calida sonrisa desapareció en la explosión.

Su trabajo estaba hecho.

Antes de perder la conciencia, Light logró escuchar:

"Adiós Dr. Light…. Gracias por todo…"

Así fue como la mejor creación de Light, la que había sido como un hijo para el, dejó de existir. Su mismo destino encontraron todos sus amigos, entre ellos Roll y Rush.

Las Guerras Willy finalizaron.

El precio a pagar fue muy alto.

Vidas fueron sacrificadas. Inocentes y culpables. Héroes y villanos.

Todos ellos cayeron.

Nadie salió victorioso.

Y solo quedo el silencio.

Light quedó atrapado debajo de las ruinas de su laboratorio, en el piso subterráneo. No había señales de Zero por ninguna parte.

Todo esto parecía indicar queRock consiguió su objetivo.

Pero esto no le importó a Light. Rock se había ido, y con el, el sueño de la coexistencia Humano-Robot.

Light se ahogó en su tristeza por varios meses, pero finalmente decidió que los días restantes de su vida los dedicaría a construir un nuevo robot con un nuevo sistema de IA capaz de evolucionar y pensar por si mismo.

El sería el portador del legado de Rockman.

Así comenzó el proyecto X, nombre resultado de una variante que significa "desconocido" o lo mismo "poder ilimitado".

Su estructura fue diseñada en base a la arquitectura de Rock, como una ofrenda al entonces, legendario héroe.

Pese a estar basado en su anterior trabajo, X presentó diversas mejoras a su antecesor. Alguna de ellas fueron:

Su exoesqueleto fue compuesto de un material en ese tiempo desconocido que, pese a que Willy logró robar en una ocasión, Light contó con suficiente subministro para crear a X. Este material era un raro tipo de metal ultra-duro y sumamente ligero al que Light lo denomino como: Titanium-X.

Este material era como 100 veces más resistente que el de Rock.

Como Rock, X fue construido con el sistema de armamento variable. El sistema quesistema consistía en la copia del arma principal del robot objetivo, copiando así su sistema de energía basado en luz, con la diferencia que el sistema contaba con una importante actualización consistente en poder acumular la energía copiada y liberarla de un disparo.

Su arma principal se baso también en el cañón búster, pero con una potencia muy superior.

Se trataba del Mega-Buster Mark 17th. que Light pensaba añadirle a Rock en el futuro. Ahora pasó a llamarse X-Buster.

Su construcción tomó meses y en el transcurso, Light enfermó.

Ya finalizando su construcción Light tuvo ocasión de conversar con X, disculpándose por que no viviría lo suficiente como para ver el mundo con él.

Le explicó el origen de su nombre y sobre su capacidad única de pensar y crecer con las experiencias.

Aún así, Light pensó que era demasiado pronto para liberar el poder de X en el mundo, ya que no estaba preparado para el aún.

Lo confinó a una capsula de testeo que lo mantendría en una perfecta hibernación durante 30 años para poder verificar su seguridad.

X sería la clave para el futuro de la humanidad.

Un nuevo héroe.

O quizás el peligro más grande para el mundo.

El poderparasalvar a la gente inocente.

O el poderpara destruirlo todo.

El poder de decidir su propio futuro.

Esa es la principal virtud de X.

La responsabilidad del futuro de todos en sus hombros.

Light albergó todas sus esperanzas en el.

X antes de entrar a su largo sueño le dijo al Dr. Light.

"Le prometo que usaré este poder para mantener la justicia".

Light sonrió, cerró la cápsula de Hibernación y se despidió.

"Adiós X, eres la verdadera esperanza de este mundo………"

_**Fin Rockman Classic Saga 20XX**_.

**__**

**_Episodio 2: Rockman X Saga 21XX...Muy pronto!..._**


End file.
